Angel with a Shotgun
by Aizen's daughter
Summary: Aizen finds a little girl and takes her in. The espada love her and would do anything for her. Yeah, this is her story and how she could possibly survive in Los Noches with the big bad scary espada
1. Chapter 1

Angel with a Shotgun

_A small girl with blond hair and neon green eyes ran. She ran through a door to a house and saw her parents, lying on the floor, dead. She fell to the ground and crawled over to her mother._

_ "Mommy, Mommy, get up. Mommy, get up! Mommy! Please, Mommy, Daddy, get up!" A large, warm hand rested on her shoulder. She looked up, crying. "What happened to Mommy and Daddy?"_

_ He looked at her with warm, chocolate brown eyes. "They were killed, my dear. What's your name, dear?"_

_ She looked up at him and sniffled. "Rose."_

_ He smiled, making her smile as well. "Rose, would you like to come with me?"_

_ "Yes, sir."_

_ He stood and took her small hand in his much larger one. "Please, call me Aizen."_


	2. Chapter 2

Aizen sighed as he remembered that day. Now his little Rose had grown up into a lovely young lady. He let her venture to the World of the Living to her hearts' desire. She became a daughter to him and gave everyone nicknames'. In fact she had made a list.

In scraggly handwriting, it read:

Coyote Starrk - sleepy wolf

Barragon Lousinbourg - king of arrogance

Tia Hallibel - blondie / Sis

Ulquiorra Schiffer - sad clown

Nnoitra Jiruga - spoon of doom

Grimmjow Jaggerjack - mean kitty

Zomammari Reroux - eyeballs

Szayelapporo Granz - Pinkie / witch doctor

Aaroneiro a. - creepy fishies

Yammy Llargo - dumbell

Tosen - Uncle Justice

Gin - Unkie Snake

Aizen - daddy? / tea lover

Aizen smiled at the question mark behind 'daddy' and 'tea lover'. Of course, Rose herself loved tea. A garganta opened and in walked Rose with Hallibel beside her. They were talking and laughing like they were sisters.

"Hello, Rose. How was your trip?"

She smiled and sat the bags down on the floor. Hallibel did the same and Rose said, "See you later, Tia?"

The blond nodded and smiled. "See you later, Rose."

She left and Rose flopped on her bed (two mattresses on the floor with pillows and blankets). "It was hilarious. This guy kept following us, so we acted like we were a couple and when he asked us if we wanted to go to his place and 'watch a movie', we asked him what he meant. He told us that lesbians turned him on and he hated straight women, so we looked at him and said that we weren't lesbians before leaving."

She burst out laughing and fell back on the mountain of pillows. Aizen sat down on the bed and said, "Did you get anymore movies or books?"

She grinned and picked up two bags. Both were full and he saw her muscles flex when she lifted them and she dropped them on the bed. "We got lots of movies for everyone to watch, books for the library, some more ribbons, and more food 'cause nobody can cook."

Aizen silently wondered where she got her shouthern accent, seeing as no one other than her had one. It was funny when they had movie night and everybody would sit through what she picked out. Even Starrk slightly lowered his sleeping hours to spend time with her.

She stayed with Aizen in his room, because she hated being alone at night. Sommetimes she would go and sleep with somebody in their room, but she only did this on a special occasion.


	3. Chapter 3

There was a knock on the door and Gin stepped in, holding something behind his back. "Hey, GIn. What're you hiding?"

He giggled. "Nothin'. Turn aroun' and close ya eyes."

"Why?"

"I have a surprise for ya. Now, come on, Rosie. Turn around and close yer eyes." She did and felt Gin put a blindfold over her eyes.

She felt the two men grab her hands and pull her out the room. Her feet were cold from the floor, but she simply refused to wear shoes when she was home.

She heard a door open and she was lead inside a room. "Can I take the blindfold off, now?"

She heard Aizen say, "Okay, take it off."

Rose took the blindfold off and stuffed in a pocket on her cargo pants. The lights were off. "Hey, why's it so dark?

The lights came on and she was met with a big, "Happy Birthday!" She laughed at Ulquiorra, who had a colorful party hat on his head, beside his mask fragment. They had decorated the meeting room and even covered the walls with colorful sheets to add some color. Drinks and snacks were on the table with a cake that read, 'Happy birthday, from all of us to you!"

The icing was white with dark purple and neon green polka-dots. There were presents in a corner and she walked over to the cake. She scooped some icing on her finger and tasted it, smiling.

"I swear I love you guys. Even you, Nnoi. This is the best day ever."

Szayel tapped her shoulder and she looked at him. "how does it taste? Not too sweet? To dry? To moist?" Szayel and Rose were the only ones that could cook and Szayel was a master baker due to her love of sweets.

She laughed and put some icing on his nose. "It's perfect just like all ya'll." She never saw the bad in anyone, only the good. He chuckled and put some icing on her nose.

"Now we match."

She laughed and agreed. "Come on, guys. It's a party, so party." Gin had decided to make himself in charge of music and started up the radio.

Rose smiled and ate a slice of cake, officially starting the party. Gin played music that was perfect for partying and Rose grabbed Starrk and they began dancing. He spun her around and she tried the same with him, but she was too short and he had to crouch low.

All the fraccions were there (except Szayels) and Rose smiled, asking Gin a question. He nodded and stopped the music. Several groans went through the crowd and she laughed. "Come on, it's present time!"

Grimmjow shoved a box with blue wrapping on it and she read the tag out loud, "From Grimm and fraccion." She opened it as Grimmjow almost bounced with excitment. She opened it and pulled out a blue ribbon with a bell on it.

"Thanks, Grimmkitty. Help me put it on?" She turned and moved her hair to the side. She felt Grimmjow's hands tie the collar on and she flicked the bell. He got a hug from the dusty-blond haired girl along with his fraccion.

Starrk and Lilynette gave her a green plaid blanket. She buried her nose in it and sighed in content before huggin them both. Tesla and Nnoitra gave her a small, thin box. She opened it and grinned, looking at the spoon. "Do I really need a knife?"

He rolled his eyes and turned the knife over. "Just read it, girl." She read the writing on the hilt. It read, 'From your spoon of doom.'

"Aww, thanks Nnoi. And at least you're a spoon of doom and not soup." Everybody laughed at this, except the more stoic ones who merely smirked or smiled. She gave him a hug and gave Tesla a kiss on the cheek. He blushed and gave her a quick squeeze of a hug.

Hallibel and her fraccion gave her a beautiful dark purple dress with fingerless gloves that went past her elbows. They all received hugs in return. Barragon and his fraccion strutted over and gave her a box.

She shook it and held it up to her ear. She opened it and saw a large ball made of ribbons.

"Thanks, you guys." She gave them all hugs and made sure to give Ggio and extra special hug since it was probably his idea. When she got to Barragon, she asked, "Can I hug the king?"

He looked down at her. "I don't know. Can you?" She nodded, laughing. She gave him a hug as he hugged her back.

Ulquiorra gave her a small, neon green camera and she snapped a quick picture of him. He patted her back as she gave him a hug. Yammy gave her a hug before giving her a thick coloring book with crayons. Zommamari gave her some incense that smelled like apples, she gave him a quick hug. Aaroneiro gave her a small bracelet with skulls and crossbones on it and he/she got a quick hug.

Szayel walked up to her and said, "I made the cake, but I also got you something." He handed her a cookbook. At her questioning stare, "It's so maybe you could learn to make your own sweets. It has nothing but sweets in it." She gave him a big hug and a kiss on the cheek.

Tosen handed her a large photo album. He left before she could give him a hug. Gin walked over to her and handed her a heavy box. She opened it and grinned at the many bottles of spray paint. There was at least eight cans of each color. She gave him a big hug and a kiss on the cheek.

Aizen walked over and pulled her into a hug, kissing the top of her head. "Here, I hope you like it." He handed her a frame for a picture. It was white with a black outline. She put it beside her on the table and hugged him hard. "Love ya, Aizen. I have an idea."

Rose smiled as she got a picture of Grimmjow and his fraccion, Nnoitra and Tesla, Hallibel and her fraccion, Starrk and Lilynette, Ulqiuorra, Yammy, and the others. She somehow got everybody together into a big group and took a picture.

She was sipping tea when Starrk beside. "Hey, lazy."

He rolled his eyes and rested his head in his arms on the table. "Do you like the blanket? Lilynette said one reminded her of you and decided to make a blanket by herself."

She nodded and fingered the blanket around her shoulders. It was resting there and flowed out behind her like a cape when she walked. "Tell her I said thanks. It's perfect."

"To you everything thing is perfect."

"So? I'm sorry I'm optimistic. Go and take a nap or something."

He looked at her through one eye and reached into his pocket. "Here. It's from me. Hope you like them." He handed her two earrings. They were little skeletons that would dangle from her ears. "Where are you staying tonight?"

"I don't know. Figure that out later. Maybe I could kick Aizen out and you stay in there with me."

"Aahh. Wanna watch a movie?"

"Sure. Just us two or everyone?"

"Just the two of us. Lilynette already picked out a movie, so we don't have to. Let's go."

"Okay. Give me a minute. Gotta tell Aizen or Gin real quick."

He waited by the door and watched her pull Aizen to the side. Aizen ruffled her curly hair and she laughed. He looked at his gloved hands and sighed, fustrated. He didn't what to do. She wasn't like most girls. She was different. She was smart, kind, beautiful, and never once did someone hit her. Not even Nnoitra or Grimmjow laid a finger on her in a mean way.

She walked over to him and seemed to sense his fustration. "You okay?"

"Yeah, let's go." She nodded and walked beside him down the hallways. It never stopped to amaze him how she always found her way to the kitchen in the morning when Szayel was making french toast even with her eyes closed and Gin moving around the hallways.

They made two quick stops to change into their pajamas. Rose in a black tank-top and pale christmas pants. Starrk in just a pair of hakamas. Rose dropped off her presents in her room and taking off the collar, placing it on the desk.

He opened the door for her, shutting it behind himself. They were in what Rose called the movie room.

It was called that because it was filled with couches and chairs and one wall had a large screen on it for movies. They settled down on the couch closest to the screen.

The screen turned on and Rose put the blanket over them. Rose groaned when she saw the name. Starrk looked at her and said, "What is it?"

"'Resident Evil'. It's about zombies."

Starrk thought, 'Perfect choice Lilynette' as Rose scooted closer to him. Everytime a zombie appeared on screen, she would jump closer to Starrk.

Starrk sighed and pulled her closer to him. She squecked, but relaxed and snuggled into his side. A few minutes later, Starrk looked at her. He sighed and picked up the sleeping girl.

She shifted and blearily looked up at him. "Aizen said you can sleep with me in my and his room."

He nodded and carried her to the room. He opened the door and set her down gently on the bed before laying down beside her. He pulled the blankets over them and Rose snuggled into his chest, wrapping her arms around him. "Goodnight, Rosie. Sweet dreams."

"Goodnight, Wolfie. Sweet dreams."

Aizen looked at the two on the bed and smiled as he looked at Rosie snuggled into Starrk. She always was a cuddler. He left the room and walked down the hall, leaving the two.


	4. Chapter 4

Rose woke up screaming. Starrk fell off the bed and the door slammed open, revealing Aizen. Aizen walked over and grabbed her shoulder. "Rose," he said sternly, "Rose, wake up."

She opened her eyes and looked at him. She shook as she said, "Ai-aizen?"

"Yes. It's me, Rose."

She cried and hugged him tightly. He wrapped his arms around her and looked at Starrk. The fallen espada looked at Aizen and held his hands up as if saying, 'I didn't do anything.'

Aizen silently told him to get out and Starrk did. "Did you have a bad dream?" She nodded and Aizen pulled a black notebook out from between the matresses and handed it to her, along with a pen. "Write it down, that way it can't come back."

She turned in his embrace, so her back was against his chest and the notebook was in Aizen's hands, holding it for her. She flipped it to a blank page and started writing, while he read over her shoulder.

'It was dark. Then I saw each espada appear along with, Gin, Tousen, and Aizen. They all looked at me and started insulting me over and over, again and again. Then I was in the meeting room and everybody was dead. Aizen was the only one alive. He looked at me and said that I was too weak before killing me as well. I hope it never comes true.'

She closed it and stuffed it back into it's place. She started wiping her face clean of any tears and shakily stood. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just... a little... shakey." She fainted and Aizen caught her. He felt her forehead and cursed before setting her down and walking quickly out the room.

He found Szayel in the kitchen, cooking french toast. The pink haired espada looked at him. "What's wrong with Rose? She normally would be here by now."

"She's sick."

That was all it took. Szayel moved the pan off the eye and followed Aizen to Rose.

Szayel looked at Aizen. "I thought she _couldn't_ get sick with all those oranges she eats."

"Apparently she can. The oranges only strengthed her immune system, not make it impossible to get sick."

They stepped in the room and saw a puddle of puke beside the bed. Rose was heaving above it, holding her hair back. She moaned and fell back onto the bed. Szayel walked over and, avoiding the puke, felt her forehead with the back of his gloved hand.

He immediatly pulled it back. "She's burning up. Rose, can you hear me?" She looked at him with dull green eyes and slowly nodded. "Good. I'm going to take you to my lab, okay?" Another nod. "I'm going to use sonido, can you handle it?" Nod. "Okay. Hold onto my neck. Lord Aizen, I will need you to find me a small tank top and a pair of shorts for her to change in to."

Aizen nodded and started digging through Rose's clothes' as Szayel left with Rose in his arms.


	5. Chapter 5

Rose had been changed by Szayel's fraccion into a black sports bra and a pair of athletic shorts. She was lying on a cool table, hooked up to several monitors, feeling like she was about to puke. Azien helped her up and held her hair back as she puked into a bowl.

He wiped her mouth with a cool rag and helped her lay back down again. Szayel walked over with some papers in his hand and said, "According to my readings she only has a cold. Nothing deadly or serious, it just makes her sick. She'll be fine in a few days."

Aizen looked at him. "And what will we do until then?"

"We wait. Her body will probably burn out the virus before it gets too serious."

"Probably?"

"She'll be fine. Her love of oranges made it harder for her to get sick, so she'll be just fine before you know it. After that, she'll just need to take it easy for a day or two."

"Good. Thank you, Szayel."

"It's nothing, truely. I would do almost anything for her. Before I forget, I need get some medicine from the human world for her."

Aizen nodded. "Go, I will stay here and watch her."

Szayel left and grabbed a gigai before leaving in a garganta. Aizen turned to Rose and said, "I'll be right back, okay? I'll send somebody to keep you company. Maybe Grimmjow or Ulquiorra." She nodded as he stood to leave.

She grabbed his hand with hers and slowly said, "Thank you."

He smiled softly and said, "Anything for you, my dear." Before leaving her. Szayel had ordered his fraccion to leave her alone, so she was laying there in complete silence. The door opened and she saw Grimmjow walk in.

She slowly raised her hand in a weird wave. "hey, Grimmkitty."

He rolled his eyes and in the chair Aizen was sitting in not two minutes ago. "You look horrible." She gave him a pointed stare. "Ya know what I mean. How are you feeling?"

"Horrible."

He laughed and she smiled softly. "Good point. I heard you screaming earlier. You know, Pinkie made you some french toast and you didn't even come to get it like you usually do."

Grimmjow kept talking as Rose commented every now and again. a garganta opened and Szayel stepped out. It closed behind him and smiled at Grimmjow.

Grimmjow looked at the pink-haired espada, wary. "What're you smilin' 'bout?"

Szayel cleared his throat and said, "Lord Aizen has already informed me that whoever he sends to stay with Rose will be her temporary caretaker until she feels better. He also said that if her caretaker hurts her, he/she will be punished by Lord Aizen himself."

"What? I have better things to do than look after a weak, pathetic human girl!" He immediatly regretted those words. He turned to Rose, holding his hands out to her. "Rosie, you know I didn't mean it."


	6. Chapter 6

She wouldn't look at him. When he touched her shoulder, she batted his hand away. She stood and unattached everything from her body. Her legs were shaking slightly, but she still ran out the door, crying.

She felt the floor come out from under her and she fell. 'I knew it. He never did like me. Goodbye, Aizen.' She felt an arm wrap around her and she opened her eyes. She saw Ulquiorra with his wings and held onto his neck, crying into his shirt.

He flew up and landed beside the hole. His wings disappeared and he looked at the small girl. "Did someone hurt you?"

She didn't answer, only buried her face into his shoulder even more. She heard Grimmjow yell, "I found her!" She hid behind Ulquiorra and held onto the back of his outfit. Ulquiorra looked at her, then at Grimmjow.

Grimmjow growled and glared at Ulquiorra. "Rose, come here. You know I didn't mean those things."

She shook and held onto Ulquiorra tighter. Ulquiorra glared at Grimmjow. "What did you do to her?"

"I didn't do anything, emo-bitch! Hand her over, emo"

Rose shook again before having to turn around and puke in the large hole. She held her own hair back as she heaved. Ulquiorra turned and rubbed her back in small circles. She looked at him, smiling in a pathetic way. She had stopped crying by now.

Ulquiorra handed her a tissue out of his pocket and she wiped her mouth with it. He turned back to Grimmjow and said, "Leave, sexta. She doesn't want to see you right now."

Grimmjow stared at Rose. "Do you want me to leave, Rosie?" She nodded slightly and he sighed in defeat. He held his hands up in defeat and started walking away. "If you need me, you know where to find me."

When he disappeared from sight, Ulquiorra turned to Rose, who was crouched on the ground. He knelt beside her and said, "Let's go to Szayel, shall we? He's not very patient these days."

Rose nodded before coughing into the tissue. "Hey, Ulqui?"

"Yes?"

"Why do you carry tissues in your pocket?"

His eyes seemed to smile at her. "You're very emotional. Now, come." He stood and held out his hand to the sick girl. She took it and slowly stood to her full height. He always thought it was funny how she was shorter and smaller than he is and she still didn't fear a single one of them. He looked at her and gave her one of his rare smiles. She was almost as tall as him, but slouched so it made it look like she was shorter than she actually was.

They slowly walked back to where Szayel was waiting and found he was reading a book that Rose had gotten him. He looked up and placed a bookmark in it before standing and handing Ulquiorra the medicine. He held up a bottle of sprite and handed it to Rose. "I heard from someone that sick people should drink this. I hope they're right."

She smiled and looked at the soda. She nodded. "It does. I tried some before and it tastes pretty good, too. Thanks, Szay."

He nodded and sat back down, returning to his book. "Take the door on the far right, it will take you right out of here."

Ulquiorra nodded and took Rose's hand, leading her away from the eigth espada. When they exited Szayel's lair, Ulquiorra had his wings appear again as Rose covered her eyes from the harsh fake sun.

Ulquiorra handed her the medicine and said, "Hold on to them tightly." He wrapped his arms around her and took off. He glanced at her and said, "How do you feel?"

She looked at him and said, "A little better. Your hands feel good since they're cold."

He nodded and set her down on the top of Los Noches. His wings disappeared and he took the bag of medicine. "You will be staying with me in my room. I will inform Lord Aizen about Grimmjow and he will be punished."

Rose looked at him and said, "No! Please don't do that. He only called me weak, nothing to get fussy over."

As she looked at the ground and twisted her hands over and over, Ulquiorra thought, 'Who could possibly call her weak or pathetic? Grimmjow is _obviously_ an idiot. At least she will be safe with me.'

"I won't tell Aizen if you agree to avoid Grimmjow during your recovery time."

"Okay, but first-" She turned around and puked everything out again as Ulquiorra returned to rubbing her back and holding her hair. She heaved for a moment before saying, "My... head... hurts." She fell down, Ulquiorra catching her.

He looked at her face and saw that she was quickly turning red. He sonido'd to his room and placed her down gently on the bed. He set the bags and sprite down on the desk and went to get a cool, wet rag.

When he stepped out of his bathroom, Rose was looking around the room with hazy eyes. "how are you feeling?"

She didn't answer, but she did fall back onto the bed. She was breathing in quick, short gasps and he began to worry. It didn't show on his face, but he _was_ worried. He gently sat beside her and began dabbing the cool cloth against her skin.

She eventually went back to her regular, pale color and her eyes began to droop. "I feel like crap. I'm tired, Ulqui."

He gently slapped her cheeks. "You have to take your medicine. Lean against the wall, I'll be right back." He sonido'd to the kitchen and found a cup for her. It was her favorite; a mason jar with a handle. He quickly returned to his room after grabbing a bowl and saw Rose leaning over the edge of the bed to puke.

He held her back again and the bowl for her to puke in. She finished and wiped her mouth with the tissue before dropping that into the bowl as well. He set the bowl in the bathroom with the water running into it to rinse it out.

He helped Rose sit up against the wall. She wasn't moving much except for her breathing and her hazy eyes looking around. she looked so frail and weak. He handed her the medicine and the glass of sprite. She swallowed the pill and all of the Sprite.

She slowly handed the glass back to him and slowly said, "Thank you."

He helped her under the covers and, pulling the chair beside the desk closer, sat down. He got the bowl from under the sink and set it beside the bed. He looked at her slightly flushed face and put a hand to her forehead. She unconciously moved her head deepr into his hand.

She was asleep and Ulquiorra sensed that her dreams were only slightly bad, since her face would twitch every now and again. He settled down in the chair the best her could and watched her sleep for a few more moments before fall asleep himself.


	7. Chapter 7

Rose opened her eyes and saw Ulquiorra sitting in a chair beside the bed, asleep. She slowly sat up and made her way to the bathroom. She stumbled a bit, but made it to the sink where she returned to puking her guts out.

She felt a cool hand on her back and breathed deeply for several minutes before turning on the water and washing her mouth out. She finished as Ulquiorra handed her a pack of gum.

She smiled and slid a peice out of the small package, chewing it. She turned to Ulquiorra and smiled pathetically. He looked at her and said, "I will be back in a few minutes."

He left and Rose made her way to the bed. She sat down and looked around Ulquiorra's room. The window was blocked with a sheet of metal. There was a couch, coffee table, a desk, and the bed.

Rose sighed as she heard Ulquiorra's footsteps fade. She was deep in thought when she heard the doorhandle jiggle slightly before the door open. She looked and saw Loly standing there, smirking. "Well, well, well. What do we have here? A little princess without her royal gaurd?"

Loly shut the door as Rose coughed. Rose glared at the arrancar. "What do you want, Loly?"

"Oh, that's easy. I want you dead, so I'm going to make my dream come true since Grimmjow is gone and so is Ulquiorra."

"Grimmjow is gone? Where did he go?"

Loly glared at her before stalking over to her. "Shut up, you stupid bitch. You don't deserve to live." Loly backhanded her and Rose fell off the bed and into a corner. Loly walked over and began kicking the fallen girl in the stomach.

Rose sat there and took it. Years of living with the espada had toughened her so she could take hits, but wasn't very good at throwing punches. But she was good at kicking! Loly stopped kicking her to insult her and pull her hair until she stood.

Rose grinned and Loly punched her. "What are you smiling about, trash?"

Faster than a blink, Rose kicked Loly in her stomach. The arrancar stumbled back and Rose began to kick her repeatedly until they were in the hall. Rose stood to her full height and said, "Leave. Me. Alone." Before giving her one more good kick to the back.

Loly disappeared and Rose fell back against the cool wall. She heard footsteps and saw Lilynette walking towards her. "Hey, Rose! Do you like your blanket? I made it myself."

Lilynette sat in front of her and Rose nodded. "I love it. Thank you, Lilynette. Where's Starrk?"

"Probably sleeping. How'd you get that bruise on your cheek? It looks like somebody slapped you."

Rose decided to tell the truth. She told the small arrancar what happened with Loly. By the time she was done, Lilynette was fuming. Lilynette stood as her hands were clenched into fists. "I'm going to _kill_ that bitch. Just wait till I find her! I'll pound her into-"

"Lilynette, it's fine. I'll be fine. It's just a few bruises."

Lilynette sat back down and asked, "How did you get rid of her?"

Rose shrugged. "I kicked her. I have very strong legs, you know."

They laughed as Ulquiorra showed up again. He led Rose back to her room and LIlynette left, saying she needs to find Starrk.


	8. Chapter 8

Rose opened her eyes and saw Ulquiorra sitting in a chair beside the bed, asleep. She slowly sat up and made her way to the bathroom. She stumbled a bit, but made it to the sink where she returned to puking her guts out.

She felt a cool hand on her back and breathed deeply for several minutes before turning on the water and washing her mouth out. She finished as Ulquiorra handed her a pack of gum.

She smiled and slid a peice out of the small package, chewing it. She turned to Ulquiorra and smiled pathetically. He looked at her and said, "I will be back in a few minutes."

He left and Rose made her way to the bed. She sat down and looked around Ulquiorra's room. The window was blocked with a sheet of metal. There was a couch, coffee table, a desk, and the bed.

Rose sighed as she heard Ulquiorra's footsteps fade. She was deep in thought when she heard the doorhandle jiggle slightly before the door open. She looked and saw Loly standing there, smirking. "Well, well, well. What do we have here? A little princess without her royal gaurd?"

Loly shut the door as Rose coughed. Rose glared at the arrancar. "What do you want, Loly?"

"Oh, that's easy. I want you dead, so I'm going to make my dream come true since Grimmjow is gone and so is Ulquiorra."

"Grimmjow is gone? Where did he go?"

Loly glared at her before stalking over to her. "Shut up, you stupid bitch. You don't deserve to live." Loly backhanded her and Rose fell off the bed and into a corner. Loly walked over and began kicking the fallen girl in the stomach.

Rose sat there and took it. Years of living with the espada had toughened her so she could take hits, but wasn't very good at throwing punches. But she was good at kicking! Loly stopped kicking her to insult her and pull her hair until she stood.

Rose grinned and Loly punched her. "What are you smiling about, trash?"

Faster than a blink, Rose kicked Loly in her stomach. The arrancar stumbled back and Rose began to kick her repeatedly until they were in the hall. Rose stood to her full height and said, "Leave. Me. Alone." Before giving her one more good kick to the back.

Loly disappeared and Rose fell back against the cool wall. She heard footsteps and saw Lilynette walking towards her. "Hey, Rose! Do you like your blanket? I made it myself."

Lilynette sat in front of her and Rose nodded. "I love it. Thank you, Lilynette. Where's Starrk?"

"Probably sleeping. How'd you get that bruise on your cheek? It looks like somebody slapped you."

Rose decided to tell the truth. She told the small arrancar what happened with Loly. By the time she was done, Lilynette was fuming. Lilynette stood as her hands were clenched into fists. "I'm going to _kill_ that bitch. Just wait till I find her! I'll pound her into-"

"Lilynette, it's fine. I'll be fine. It's just a few bruises."

Lilynette sat back down and asked, "How did you get rid of her?"

Rose shrugged. "I kicked her. I have very strong legs, you know."

They laughed as Ulquiorra showed up again. He led Rose back to her room and LIlynette left, saying she needs to find Starrk.

(Weeks later)

Rose got better and Grimmjow had his arm cut off for yelling at her. Orihime came to Los Noches. Ulqiuorra gave her the food Rose cooked for her and Orihime healed Grimmjow's arm.

Rose lazy wandered around when she saw Gin. "Hey, Gin! Come here."

He came over and patted her head. "What is it, Rosie?"

She grinned and began whispering in his ear her plan.

Rose smiled as she heard Aizen officially start the meeting. Gin had put something in the tea and made sure everybody took a sip. Her box of spray paints was beside her and Gin opened the door, picking up the box.

"We only have a hour, so let's do this right." They emptied the cans on the walls, chairs, table, and the espada's clothes along wiith Aizen's and Tosen's. They started to slowly shift and thet two quickly left the room, running down the halls of Los Noches.

They stopped to breath and Rose started laughing. Gin joined her and soon, a large shadow fell over them. Their victims were standing over them, glaring.

Needless to say, Rose was banned from any type of paint or markers and Gin had to clean every room in Los Noches.

(A few weeks later)

Rose was standing behind Orihime's barrier, watching Grimmjow fight Ichigo. She yelled at Orihime for crying and being a baby while cheering on Grimmjow. When Nnoitra stabbed Grimmjow, she screamed at Nnoitra.

Nnoitra died and Grimmjow lay helpless on the ground. Rose ran from behind the barrier and slid next to Grimmjow's fallen body. She slowly brushed his hair from his face, tears falling.

Grimmjow coughed and slowly wiped away her tears. "I thought you promised to never cry if I died."

She shook her head violently. "You're not dead. It doesn't count if you're alive." She felt arms wrap around her and pull her away from Grimmjow. She saw Ichigo and started fighting him. "Let me go, jackass! Let! Me! GO!"

Suddenly, a pair of large, white wings burst from her back. Ichigo let go of her and Rose ran over to Grimmjow, her wings resting over him. His wounds healed and he stood, holding the angel in his arms.

"You're an angel. Go, Aizen is starting a war. You have to stop him." She nodded as Grimmjow opened a garganta for her.

Before it closed, she turned to him. "Don't fight. Pass it on to Ulquiorra." It closed and Rose flew to the other side. When she made it out, she saw Starrk falling to the ground.

She flew to him and caught him, slowing his fall. She heard him say, "Rose?"

Her wings hugged him and he healed almost instantly. He stood mid-air and hugged her tightly. She stepped back and slowly glided around him, nodding. "You look good, cowboy."

He smiled a little as she flew off. "Stay put, Starrk! I'll be back in a few!" She healed Halibell after she was cut by Aizen and glared at the smiling man she called her father.

Aizen smiled at her, softly. "Rose, so glad you could join the party. Would you like to know why I took you in?"

She glared at him and a large, white sythe appeared in her hand. "No. You hurt my sister. I'm going to kill you." She looked at the sky and her voice echoed over the entire town of Karakura as she said, "Everybody stop! This war is over!" They all stopped and she pointed her sythe at Aizen. "Nobody interfere! This is my fight!"

Aizen simply said, "Shatter, Kyoka Suigetsu."

Rose found herself standing in an old house with her mother and father standing, looking at Aizen. Aizen slashed them across their chest and looked at Rose. He said, "You were too weak to protect them."

The scene changed and she was falling with snakes all around her, biting her over and over. Suddenly, she was floating in darkness. Each of the espada appeared and started calling her weak.

Rose screamed and held her head in her hands. The illuision shattered and she fell to the ground. A soul reaper caught her and place her on top of a building. She saw the three espada and Gin charged at Aizen. Rose stood and flew up, stopping them.

"Mine." With that simple word, they stopped and began to fight Tosen, who became hollowfied. She glared at Aizen and slashed at him with her large sythe. 'Aizen' shattered and she stabbed a sword behind her, peircing his stomach.

This time it was the real one. She turned, holding the sword and said, "I'm going to kill you." She swung her sythe around and sliced his head clean off his body. His body and head fell to the ground, while Rose turned to the remaining espada and Gin.

She sighed and smiled at them. "Let's go home, I'm tired and Grimmjow is probably fighting Ulquiorra." She turned to Yamamato. "Sir, can you please leave and my family alone?"

He stared at her, eyes open. "They deserved to be punished."

Rose nodded. "I know. Please forgive them. I will take all of their punishment if you allow them to-" She gasped and looked down, seeing a sword going through her chest.

She heard Aizen say in her ear, "Weak." Her eyes darkened and she was left falling, watching everybody run towards Aizen. Aizen was shredded into nothingness. He turned to dust and the Hogyoku fell.

She heard a voice in her head say, 'Do you want to live?'

'Of course.'

'You are pure. I shall grant you another life if you agree to take the remaining espada under your wing.'

'Yes.'

'Then it is done. You shall live with the remaining espada in peace until it is time for war.' Rose glowed and her wound healed.

She was caught in strong arms and saw Grimmjow. She touched his face as her wings and weapons disappeared. The hogyoku fell into her arms and, well, absorbed into her.

Grimmjow went up to the rest of the espada and she saw Gin hugging a big-breasted woman. Starrk looked at her and said, "What do we do now?"

Yamamato said, "You all will live in the Human World and be watched until deemed safe or sent to the Soul Society and treated as prisioneers."

Rose said, "I think we'll stay in the the Human World. If we can live out in the country."

"Deal."


	9. Chapter 9

Rose smiled as she was jumped on by a small girl. The small girl was Rose's adopted daughter. Her hair fell in soft curls down her back and pure black, while her eyes were deep blue. "Come on, Mommy. It's time for breakfast."

She let herself be dragged out of bed and down the steps by Sprat. Her name was really Sprat, it said so on her birth certificate. Sprat was almost happy and running around.

The house they lived in was about five miles from the nearest town and had two floors, plus a basement. They had snuck into Los Noches and grabbed their stuff and claiming which room belonged to who.

Rose was on the top floor with Grimmjow and Hallibel beside her, a bathroom, and Sprat's and Lilynette's room across from Grimmjow's. Ulquiorra slept on the bottom floor with Barragon across from him. Starrk slept in the basement, somehow.

The bottom floor also held another bathroom, the kitchen, living room, fireplace, and an extra room for whatever Shinigami had to watch them. The house was surrounded by woods on three sides and a large field for the front yard.

Rose smelled french toast and her mouth watered. Somebody was cooking, probably Lilynette. The small arrancar took it upon herself to cook every meal. Rose used the hogyoku to make the reamins of their hollow masks disappear, but they still kept all their powers.

She made it to the kitchen and saw Lilynette cooking, a plate covered in french toast sitting beside her. The espada were sitting at the table with Barragon at the head. Their current watcher, Shuuhei Hisagi, was also sitting at the table. He was farthest away from the rest of them. Sprat sat down between Grimmjow and Ulquiorra, showing them a picture she drew.

She kissed Starrk's cheek and he kissed her back. She took her seat beside him and Barragon. She rested her head on Starrk's shoulder, looking at Shuuhei. "Mornin' Shuuhei. Sleep good?" He nodded, obviously not willing to talk with the remaining espada. "That's good. Lilynette, you almost done?"

Lilynette carried over the large plate of french toast and they began to dig in. They all pretty much ate with their fingers if it wasn't too hot, excpet Hallibel and Ulquiorra who ate with forks.

Rose thought, 'This is perfect. Really and truely perfect.' She smiled and placed a peice of her french toast on the floor for their cat, Grimmkitty. The cat was a stray that used to dig through their trash for food, until Sprat caught it and demanded to keep it and name it after Grimmjow.

Starrk wrapped an arm around her and gently kissed her, giving her a peice of french toast with his tongue. She took it and chewed it before returning the favor. Grimmjow yelled, "Do you _really_ need to do that at breakfast? Really?"

Starrk growled lightly and pulled Rose closer. Rose laughed and said, "You're just jealous, Grimmjow."

Grimmjow huffed and tore into his piece of french toast. The phone rang and Rose went to pick it up. "Hello?"

She heard, "Rose! You _have_ to get over here! Asap!"

It was Chiya, Rose's friend. "Why? What is it?"

Chiya screamed, "Because, there's a discout at that store you're in love with!"

Rose put the phone back to her ear and screamed like a school girl. "I'll be there in two minutes!"

"Hurry before all the good stuff is gone!" Rose hung up and did a little dance. She twirled into the kitchen and said, "Starrk it's time to shop!"

The primera groaned, but stood and left to get dressed. Rose quickly put her hair in a ponytail and threw on a pair of jeans, a christmas shirt, and flip-flops. She grabbed her purse and threw it on her shoulder.

Her door opened and she turned to see Starrk in a pair of jeans, a gray shirt, and tennis shoes. "Ready?" She nodded and hugged him.

He picked her up and shunpo'd behind the store. They walked around and Chiya waved at Rose. The girls hugged and Chiya looked at Starrk. "You been good to my girl, Starrk?"

He rolled his eyes and stuffed his hadn into his pockets. "Of course."

"Good. Now, Rose, we better hurry." They walkde inside and was met with a flurry of colors. The store was large and had everything in it, from kitchenware to clothes. Rose grabbed a shopping cart and the girls began shopping while Starrk sat down on a bench.

They tried things on and asked Starrk for his opinion, since he knew better than to lie to the girls. Plus, his manhood was in trouble if he was caught lying.

They finished and Chiya left to go to he home while Starrk and Rose quickly made it back to the house. They threw everything in her room before racing each other to the basement. Rose lost, so she had to do something for Starrk.

Rose sat infront of Starrk, waiting for his answer to her question. He looked at her and said, " You have to sleep with me for a week straight." At her shocked look, he waved his hand in the air. "You know not like _that_. You know, sleeping next to me whenever I decide to sleep."

She sighed. "Okay."

He yawned and pulled her close to him. "Good. 'Cause I'm tired as hell." She giggled and kissed his cheek.

It truley was perfect. Everthing was perfect, including Grimmjow yelling and Sprat running around.


	10. Chapter 10

**HELLO PEOPLES!**

**THIS IS AIZEN'S DAUGHTER.**

**I FINALLY FINISHED MY FIRST STORY!**

**YAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYY!**

**I MIGHT MAKE A SEQUEL IF YOU ASK ME TOO**

**AND LEAVE PLANTY OF REVIEWS.**

**BE HONEST AND TELL ME IF I MESSED UP ANY.**

**I KNOW I DID AND I KNOW SOME OF THEM MAY BE OOC,**

**BUT THAT'S OKAY!**

**THE END!**


End file.
